The invention is related to rotary internal combustion engines.
Rotary engines are the alternative to conventional 4-stroke internal combustion engines. Usually a rotor engine contains a rotor-piston, which revolves in a body and feeds air or fuel mixture into a combustion chamber where fuel mixture burns and creates a working stroke by the energy of combustion products.
It is known a rotary internal combustion engine, containing a body with an inner cylindrical cavity with side covers wherein is mounted a rotor-piston with side surfaces, 2 radial protrusions and 2 radial recesses. The said side surfaces of the rotor-piston abut tightly with side covers; radial protrusions of the rotor-piston abut tightly with the inner cylindrical surface of the body cavity. The engine also contain intake and exhaust channels; 2 separating vanes mounted in the inner cylindrical cavity of the body between the inlet and outlet channels and separating vanes, spring-reinforced in the direction of the rotor-piston and located between intake and exhaust channels and so as to be capable of radial displacement (U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,530, 1962). The body is provided with a combustion chamber also. The rotor-piston and separating vanes divide the inner cavity into 4 chambers wherein intake, compression, working and exhaust strokes take place.
The disadvantage of this engine is the presence of considerable friction between separating vanes and rotor surface that leads to intensive wear of the surfaces and, as a consequence, decreases the service life of the engine.
The nearest prior art of our invention is the rotary internal combustion engine containing a body with an inner cylindrical cavity and side covers. A rotor-piston is mounted concentrically in the cavity. The rotor-piston has side surfaces, 2 radial protrusions and 2 radial recesses. The side surfaces abut tightly with the side covers; radial protrusions of the rotor-piston abut tightly with the inner cylindrical surface of the body cavity. The combustion chamber is located beyond the limits of the inner cylindrical cavity and is communicated with it through inlet and outlet channels, provided with controlled slide valves. The engine also contains intake and exhaust channels, 2 separating vanes, mounted in the inner cylindrical cavity of the body between the inlet and outlet channels and between intake and exhaust channels so as to be capable of radial displacement. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,733, 1996). The separating vanes of the engine define together with radial hollows of the rotor piston, with inner surface of the cylindrical body cavity and with side covers working chambers. The engine is provided with a separating vanes control mechanism, which moves the separating vanes synchronously with rotor rotation so that to ensure their tight contact with the rotor surface but without considerable mechanical load on contacting surfaces.
When this engine is in operation the following takes place simultaneously a working stroke in the working chamber, adjacent to the combustion chamber; intake stroke in the next working chamber (in the direction of rotor rotation); compression stroke in another working chamber, adjacent to the combustion chamber and exhaust stroke in the working chamber, previous to it. As soon as pressure in the working chamber, where the working stroke takes place, equals the pressure in the working chamber, where compression stroke goes on, the outlet channel of the combustion chamber closes and the inlet channel opens at the same time. At this moment discharging of the combustion chamber is not yet completed and there is excess pressure wherein it. It means that the further compression of air or fuel mixture is achieved by the rotor""s deceleration and a new portion of fuel mixture will be contaminated by the combustion products left after the last combustion cycle. As a result, a noticeable nonuniformity of torque can be observed as well as the decrease in power efficiency of the engine in general due to deterioration of mixture combustion in the combustion chamber.
A purpose of the present invention is to the elimination of these disadvantages and to provide a rotary internal combustion engine wherein the compression stroke will be taking place in a combustion chamber cleared off the products of combustion practically completely under the initial pressure equal to or close to the ambient pressure, i.e. atmospheric pressure.
According to the present invention there is provided a rotary internal combustion engine containing:
a body with an inner cylindrical cavity with side covers wherein is mounted concentrically a rotor-piston with side surfaces, radial protrusions and radial recesses on the periphery surface, defining together with the body segment chambers. The side surfaces of the rotor-piston abut tightly with the side frames; radial protrusions of the rotor-piston abut tightly with the inner cylindrical surface of the body cavity;
a combustion chamber located beyond the limits of the inner cylindrical cavity and communicates with it through inlet and outlet channels provided with controlled slide valves;
exhaust and intake channels;
separation vanes which are connected to a control mechanism and mounted so as to be capable of radial displacement in the grooves of the body and in the grooves of the inner surfaces of the side covers between the inlet and outlet channels of the combustion chambers as well as between the discharge and supply channels and brought into contact with the periphery surface of the rotor-piston to define together with the radial resesses of the rotor-piston, with the inner surface of the cylindrical body and with the side covers of the body segmented working chambers;
the further provide with second combustion chamber, identical to the first one and isolated therefrom. The first combustion chamber communicates with the inner cylindrical cavity through a first inlet and a first outlet channels provided with controlled slide valves, while the second combustion chamber communicates with the inner body cylindrical cavity through the second inlet and the second outlet channels provided with controlled slide valves.
The combustion chambers operate in opposite phases: while fuel mixture burns in the first chamber and the products of combustion produce the working stroke, the second chamber is being filled with a fresh portion of air or a fuel mixture. After completing of the working stroke, the first chamber is communicated with the ambient atmosphere through of the corresponding working chamber and the exhaust channel, being cleared off the combustion products practically completely. After that it begins to be filled with a new portion of air or fuel mixture while the compressed fuel mixture in the second chamber ignites.
In order to provide equal working conditions for both chambers angular coordinates of the first and the second inlet channels of the combustion chambers are equal, and angular coordinates of the first and the second outlet channels of the combustion chambers are equal. At the same time the angular coordinates of the intake and exhaust channels are also the same.
In a most preferable embodiment the engine contains a rotor-piston with 6 radial protrusions and 6 radial recesses and 8 combustion chambers.
In general, the engine contains a rotor-piston with N radial protrusions and N radial recesses and n combustion chambers provided that Nxe2x89xa74 and nxe2x89xa74.
More detailed the invention is explained by means of drawings wherein an engine with 6 segment chambers and 4 pairs of combustion chambers is shown:
FIG. 1xe2x80x94cross-section of the engine;
FIG. 2xe2x80x94section Axe2x80x94A of the combustion chambers.